The Repairmen: A Big Job
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: A man who wants to rid of the mafia family so his own can rule is discovered and kidnapped. It's up to Daniel and Matt to try and gather some information on him. (Episode 3)
**And we have another installment of The Repairmen! This chapter is a little more intense~! And some new developments are made! I hope you all enjoy~!**

In an abandoned warehouse located somewhere in Downtown Hevalion, a large group of men were gathered and seem to be discussing something very important. Plenty of old empty crates lined the walls of the abandoned storing facility. the group of twenty men surrounded a large crate, all murmuring between one another.

"Alright men...thanks to a friend of mine with special connections, I was able to get us these weapons." He grins, rubbing his hands together. "With these weapons, we'll be able to take down that damn mafia! Then WE'LL be the top dogs in this town!" He grins and laughs, all his followers clapping and nodding.

"So boss, you think we can take on those Elite members?" One of his minions asks, really curious about this plan his boss thought of.

"Now I'm glad you asked that~ We have our own little surprise for them, so don't worry about it! We're not going to go straight up the ladder though. First, we take down all their foot soldiers and then we retreat. While they try to recover and figure out what the hell just happened, we swoop in again with even MORE powerful weapons and lay waste to the whole rest of the family, including the leader!" He laughs, feeling confident about his play.

He got a round of cheers and applause from his followers. He chuckles and bows before picking up a crowbar and prying open the lid. But inside wasn't an arsenal of weapons like the man thought, but inside was a guy who was sleeping. His light brown hair covered his face a little, and a ponytail was draped over his shoulder. He had on a pair of black pants, a white button up shirt with black suspenders and a pair of old sneakers.

He yawns and stretches, sitting up and rubbing his emerald green eyes. "Whoa...you finally opened the box...? About time mister..." He smiles lightly and stretches. "I've been in there so long I must have dozed off..."

It was silent for a solid minute before anyone said anything else. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The leader of the group snarls and grabs the strange man by the collar of his shirt.

He blinks and tilts his head a bit. "Oh! I'm Henry! nice to meet ya!" He grins. "Me and my friends are here because you're plotting to hurt our family!" He huffs and crosses his arms. "You big meanie heads!"

He gasps and takes a step back. "So...you're with the mafia, huh? Well, I got a message you can take back to your boss." He smirks and takes out a pistol from the inside of his jacket and aims it at him.

Henry blinks a few times and tilts his head. "You're gonna make my friends mad if you try and shoot me ya know..." He smiles big and chuckles softy. "You're gonna get huuuurrrt~" He says in a sing song voice.

He raises a brow. "What? You're the only in the box, so why don't you be a good boy and give this message to your boss." He smirks. "His days are numbered." He releases the safety on his gun and aims it at Henry's chest. He was hoping NOT to kill him so he could deliver the message, but if he died that was alright as well.

In the crowd of men, a pair of ruby red eyes glance over to meet ocean blue. Both share a look and move their fedora hats down a bit as they both walk in opposite directions.

"Weeeeeell, I gueeeessssss I can tell the boss, but it's not gonna make the boss very happy." He taps his chin and looks up in thought. "My daddy once told me that holding a gun up to people is considered rude ya know..." He pouts and crosses his arms.

He furrowed his brows. "What? I'm going to shoot you! Shouldn't you be begging for your life now?" He looks at the other man with a very confused expression. He should be begging for his life or something.

"You are? Well, why don't ya do it? Though, if you do, you're gonna be in trooouble~" He snickers and grins at him.

"God, it's like dealing with a child." His finger starts to squeeze the trigger. He freezes as he feels a gun pointed to his back.

"Hold it dude, think you might wanna drop that gun." A smirk plays on the man's face. "The boss sends their regards, but we gotta put a stop to your little plan." He chuckles and tosses up his hat, revealing his blonde hair and cowlick. He wore the same attire as Henry, though he sported a bow tie.

The man grits his teeth and glances back at him. "So...I take it you're with this bastard too, huh?"

He chuckles lightly and grins big. "Yep! But I don't think you should go calling him names, he doesn't really like that sort of thing ya know."

"What are you ta-" He winces as a good chunk of his hair was gripped and his head forced forward. He then felt the cold metal of the barrel of a gun forced under his chin.

"Now, you shouldn't call people by those mean names mister, you're gonna hurt someone's feelings..." Henry glares into his eyes, his cheeks puffed out a bit.

The goons were all hesitant. Everything escalated so quickly! They weren't sure what to do right now to be honest. They all took out their own pistols and aimed at the two.

"Kesese~ I'd stop it right there if I were you all~" Sliding in between the group and their boss was a man wearing a hat and long coat. "Don't want any of you gettin hurt~ Kesesesese~!"

"Who the hell are you?!" One of them yelled.

"Glad you asked! I am the last friend mentioned by Henry over there!" He threw up his hat to reveal snow white hair. He threw off his jacket, revealing the same uniform as his two friends and attached to his back were two twenty twp inch sheaths that each held a sword in them. "If you shoot, I'll have no other choice but to kill you." He grins and cackles as he reaches back, gripping the hilt of each sword.

"HA! You think you're faster than a gun?! You must be a total idiot!" One man out front smirks and narrows his eyes. He aims his pistol at Gilbert, squeezing the trigger.

"Bad choice." It seemed inhumanly possible, but quicker then anyone could see.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" The man about to shoot Gilbert had sliced off the man's hand, blood spurting from his arm. He stumbled back and fell to the ground, cursing and rolling around. "DAMN IT! YOU BASTARD!"

Gilbert takes a step back, the sword in his right hand tripping with blood. Both swords were the exact same type. They were short bladed, single edged swords. "Not fast enough there buddy~ These are called ninjatō. Swords that were used in by ninjas or shinobi in Feudal Japan. Kesesese~ Pretty cool right? They're a bit heavy, but once you get use to the weight, they don't feel like much of anything~ Anyone else wanna try something?"

One of the bigger men threw down his gun and charged forward, rearing back his fist, then swung it. He was sure to hit Gilbert in the face for sure.

Gilbert looked a bit bored as he easily moves his head to the side, the force of the punch blowing his hair a bit. He smirks and winks at him. "To slow~"

The man's eyes went wide and he coughed out a stream of blood that splashed on the floor. He leans over Gilbert's shoulder, two bloody blades sticking out his back. Gilbert pushes them further in until the man's stomach touched the guard of his swords. He coughs out more blood and couldn't breath. He was staring at the ground, unsure of what just happened, his vision getting blurry.

"Come on, couldn't even give me a challenge?" He sighs and used his foot to push him off his blades. He fell over, hitting the floor with a thud. "Now...anyone else? Come on, I need a challenge here!" He twirls his swords around and smirks. "No? Well...the plan was to kill everyone here, so prepare yourselves." He grips his weapons and charges forward.

The boss grits his teeth as he watches his men being slaughtered one by one. Either being accidentally pierced by a bullet Gilbert skillfully avoided, or a blade slicing through something vital. He weaved through the men, swinging his swords with absolute precision. It was inhuman.

"Y-you guys...are crazy..." He grits his teeth, body trembling a bit.

"Oh you have no idea pal." Alfred laughs. "Gilbert gets to have all the fun ya know, you haven't seen what we can do. But our mission was pretty clear."

Henry grins and nods. "Yep! We need to take you back alive! Then if you're reeeaaaaally good and tell us the things we need to know, you have a chance of living!" He smiles and bounces up and down.

"What? So I'm going to get interrogated?" He narrows his eyes at him.

"Yep! Lucky for you, I'm the lead instigator! So we can play together when we get back to the hideout where we rest after missions when we have a prisoner! It'll be GREAT!" Henry bounces with excitement.

"Man this sucks, I don't get to do nothin! But hopefully I can do some side mission or something fun after we're finished." Alfred sighs and shrugs. "Can't win 'em all I guess."

Gilbert stood in the middle of the pile of dead bodies and waved his swords around, trying to get some blood off of them. "Well, that wasn't very hard...not much of a challenge either." He sighs heavily and sheathes his weapons. "So, should we get out of here?"

Alfred nods. "Yeah, sounds about right. You sure they're all dead Gilbert? Because sometimes your aim is a bit off ya know."

The albino rolls his eyes. "Don't worry! I know they're all dead! Let's just get out of here already!" He waves his arms around and starts to walk, hands in his pockets.

Henry jumps up and down, stepping away from the man. "YAY! Now, we're getting ice cream right?!" He grins and bounces up and down.

Gilbert waves his hand. "Ja, ja. We will get ice cream, but after we drop him off, report to the boss, and clean up, got it?" He looks back at Henry.

He pouts. "Awh, okay...if you say so Gilbert." He puts his hands behind his back and grins big. "Then let's hurry!"

"Alright buddy, let's go." He nudges him forward. "Don't wanna stick around for to long, might get caught!" He chuckles lightly.

He grits his teeth. "Damn it..." He mutters under his breath and huffs. "What if I don't? You can't kill me! You need me right? So until I hear a please, I ain't movin an inch." He was pissed off right now. Bad enough all his men were killed, now he was a prisoner. He figured he'd make it hard for them at the very least.

Alfred blinks a few times and stares at him. "Awh come on dude. Are you really gonna be difficult? Because I wouldn't suggest that." He crosses his arms.

"What? You can't kill me remember~ So I can be anything I want to be! So I'm not moving an inch until I get treated with some respect! I've been in this game a hell of a lot longer than you youngins! So respect your eld-" His eyes went wide and he fell to the floor, passing out.

"Sheesh, he talks way to much." Gilbert had hit him over the back of his head with the pommel (The bottom of the handle) of his sword. "Now come on. Let's get going!" He sheathes his sword and marches onward.

"Sheesh Gilbert, what's gotten your boxers in a twist." He picks up the man under the arms and starts to drag him. "You seem a bit irritated. You usually LOVE doing jobs."

"It's just, I wish for some sort of challenge to be honest. I need something that'll get my blood pumping! A worthy opponent! Twenty of those guys and it was a peace of cake! I'm just to awesome for my own good..." He pouts.

"Awh Gilbert it's okay! I'm sure one day you'll find someone who'll give you a challenge! I promise!" He grins and gives a thumbs up. "But for now we gotta report back theeeeen we get ICE CREAM!"

Gilbert snorts and ruffles Henry's hair. "You're lucky you're so adorable, ya know that?" He chuckles lightly and shakes his head.

They leave the warehouse and Alfred stuffs the man in the trunk and they drive away to their hideout. Though unbeknownst to them, one man managed to survive, but just barely. He managed to make a 9-1-1 call and managed to give out some details of what happened. About ten minutes later the police arrived on the scene and set up tape around the perimeter. Sadly their only living witness had died not to long after making the call.

Ludwig looked at the grizzly scene, rubbing his chin and sighing heavily. "So...this is the mafia's doing is it...call the Repairmen! Asap!" He demanded.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Matt were currently dong a small plumbing job at someone's house. Daniel just finished snaking the drain in the bathroom, taking out a big clump of hair out the sink.

"Yuck..." He shakes his head and shakes the hair off into a trash can. "There, that should do it." He turns on the water and it goes down the drain. "Alright, I'm all done here."

Matt was on toilet duty and grumbles as he pushes and pulls on the plunger. "Come on...come on..." He jiggles the handle a bit and the water goes down and fills the bowl once more. "Finally...sheesh..."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this." The guy grins and hands over the money.

With that, the two take their leave. Daniel stretches and yawns, feeling a bit tired. "Ugh, man I'm tired...it's not even three in the afternoon and I already wanna take a nap..."

"How about we get some lunch first, then we can think about the nap idea." Matt chuckles a bit and stops as his phone rings. "Repairmen, we fix anything, who's calling?"

"Excuse me sirs, but chief Ludwig has requested of your assistance. Down by the abandoned warehouse near the port on the south side of town."

"Alright, we'll be there." He hangs up. "Well, looks like Ludwig needs our help. Let's go."

"Bah! RIGHT when we were about to get food!" He sighs and hangs his head back and groans. "Well, let's goooo! Can't keep him waiting!" He gets in the truck.

Matt shakes his head and gets in the drivers seat. He heads down the road and soon comes to the scene. The two get out and go under the police tape. Ludwig greeted them and begins to give them the details.

"So, about twenty minutes ago we received a 9-1-1 call from a survivor of an attack from the mafia. We don't know everything, but we do know their boss was kidnapped by three men. We believe them to be the three new recruits. We have counted twenty men killed with what seems like sharp blows from a sharp object. It looks like the one named Gilbert took them all down himself."

Matt raises a brow. "All by himself? That's not possible, is it? You think...he's a, you know..." He glances over at Daniel.

"What? You think he's a collar? Well, judging by his skill from just how many enemies he's able to take out, I wouldn't be surprised to be honest. I'd have to get a good look at him though. Not every day you see a collar still doing bad deeds...though I can't say I'm surprised. It's a big city after all." He shrugs.

Ludwig rubs his chin and hums. "Well...if we're dealing with at least one collar, then we best be careful..." He hums and sighs. "Well, what I also wanted to discuss with you all is your assistance with information gathering. If you could help us find what exactly he was doing, that might help us a little..." He puts his hands behind his back. "His name is Julliard Frantz."

"You can count on us to help gather as much information as we can." The Canadian adjusts his sunglasses a bit. "I think I know just where to start too. Come on Daniel, let's go."

The Hungarian puts his hands behind his head. "Right behind ya Matt. Oh what fun this will be, information gathering. Sounds boring, but whatever, a job is a job I guess." Daniel snorts a bit. "But...I really do wanna meet this other collar to be honest." He chuckles lightly.

"Until then, we have to go see my brother about some information." He heads back to the truck, hands in his pockets.

"Uuugggghhhh! Come on! We just got him out of the house a week ago! Do we HAVE to go see him nooooow?" He whines and hangs his head a bit. "You know he's gonna want something in exchange for his information!"

"Yeah I know. Why do you think you're coming with me? I'll give him something I know he can't resist." He chuckles lightly and glances back at him with a smirk.

"What?!" Daniel sighs heavily and stomps his way to the truck and gets in. "I'm not gonna be happy if it's something dumb Matt! I will NOT hesitate to punch you in the damn face!" He grumbles and slouches in his seat.

Matt rolls his eyes and gets in the drivers side. "Yeah yeah...whatever...sure you will." He starts the truck and they head down the road. He drives down an alley and parks the car on the side. They both get out and knock on a door in the alley that read PRIVATE.

"Who is it?" A voice answered from the other end.

"It's Matt and Daniel open up, we need to see my brother." Matt demanded, setting his hands in his pockets.

The man grunts a bit and unlocks the door, opening it for them. "Come on in then." The man was bald, but had big muscles and looked intimidating. This is the door where the women who came in to work would go through. So they always felt safe knowing such a guy was guarding the door and keeping an ear out just in case something bad happened.

Matt walks inside with a grumpy Daniel following behind him. The door lead into a hall with a few doors. They made a left, heading toward the front. Matt opens the door to the front of the establishment. It wasn't currently opened yet, so chairs were up on tables, the runway with the pole at the end was empty, lights on it not lit up on it yet. Behind the bar was Allen who was humming and looking at the different bottles of alcohol they serve.

"Hey! Bro!" Matt walks up to the bar and sits on a stool. Daniel follows behind him and leans against the counter top, grumbling a bit.

Allen blinks and turns around, laughing loudly. He adjusts his dark brown bomber jacket, a smirk on his face. "Matt! My brother! It's not everyday I see my brother visit me at work! You miss me don't ya? Awh, how about I get us a drink."

Matt waves his hand. "No no, we're on the clock. I just need to ask you something. I'm willing to give you something in exchange for it, so don't worry." The Canadian took off his sunglasses so he could properly look at his brother.

Allen hums and and mulls the thought over a bit. "So...what exactly am I going to get in exchange for any information I am willing to give, huh?"

Matt glances over at Daniel who looks a little less than happy to be here. "Well...if you have some good information, I'll let you get one free hit on Daniel here and he won't hit you back."

"WHAT?!" Both said with different tones. Allen sounded really excited, but Daniel sounded really upset yet surprised.

"Alright, deal!" Allen grins and rubs his hands together, liking this idea! "So ask what you want, I'll tell you everything I know! Lay it on me!"

Daniel's eye twitches and he stares at his so called friend and growls a little. "Damn it Matt...sometimes I wanna hit you so hard..." He grumbles and crosses his arms.

"Do you know anything about a man named Julliard Frantz?" He raises a brow, leaning over a bit.

Allen raises a brow. "Julliard? Well yeah, he's a regular here. He's talkin to me about like, 'taking down the mafia family' and trying to 'free the city' and all that bullshit...what? Something happened to him?"

"Well, yeah...seems he might have been kidnapped by the mafia...so we need to know about maybe if you know of anything he's planned or something...like what he's done the past 24 hours."

"Weeeellllll...let's see...I know he told me about a friend of his that was gonna supply him with some heavy artillery...he didn't tell me who it was...he was planning this for months...didn't think he'd pull it off, not surprised he got caught though...but that's all I know."

Matt nods. "Alright...thanks Allen. That actually helps us a bit." He stands up.

"If you wanna know anything more, I'd suggest going down town to a bar called Sliders. He also spends a lot of time there. Might find the guy he had made the arms deal with. Now, about my payment~" He grins and rubs his index finger and thumb together.

Matt glances over at Daniel and turns on his heel. "Go ahead, have your hit." He waves his hand.

Daniel groans and watches as an excited Allen hopped over from behind the counter, rubbing his hands together. "You do know I'll eventually have my revenge and hit you, right?"

He snorts. "Sure I know. But it'll be worth it!" He laughs and takes out a brass knuckle from his pocket. "Now this'll be great~ This'll do a hell of a lot more damage than with just my bare fist!" He puts it on his fist and rears back his fist and slams it against the Hungarian's face.

Daniel grit his teeth as he stumbles back and hisses, holding his now bleeding and bruised nose. "Damn it! Ugh...I really hate you." He glares at Allen.

"Feel the same way about you furball~ Now go on and get out of here before you start stinkin up the place." He shoos at him. "I still got a lot of work to do before we open later today."

Daniel grumbles as he stands up. "Stupid bastard...thanks a lot MATT!" Daniel stomps his foot.

"Come on, it's nothing you can't handle. Besides, it's not the first time this has happened. Now let's go." He starts to the way they came in. "It's just a lot easier than offering him money sometimes is all."

Daniel grumbles and continues to hold his nose. The guard at the door offered Daniel a tissue. He takes it and nods, holding it to his nose. "Thanks...appreciate it..." Daniel pats his shoulder before following Matt out. "So...heading to the bar to find out more information huh?"

Matt nods. "Right. Then from there, if we find the guy, we might can get a little more of an idea what went wrong with his plan...and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to find out why they decided to take him."

"Well I dunno if we'll be able to gather all THAT, but we'll see now won't we?" He chuckles lightly and gets on the other side of the truck then gets in.

Matt nods and gets in the drivers seat and he backs out of the alley and heads down the road. Little did they know, just behind some trash cans, someone had been listening to their conversation as they left out. He pokes his head out and takes out a phone.

"Ah...Mr. Jones sir...it seems we have two rats sniffing around where they aren't suppose to..." The man says softly, eyes narrowing a bit.

 **CLIFFHANGER SORT OF! Now you're probably wondering what the hell a collar is right? Weeeell, that will be revealed later one~! :3 So I hope you enjoyed this instalment. This is where the story really begins~ Watch out for the next installment!**


End file.
